Through the Eyes of the Blue Fox
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Asin the Taoist/Disciple, also known as the "Blue Fox of Kanavan" has just joined the Chase! Will this ragtag bunch make him more social? Or will they irk him till his wits explode? Rated T for Dio and Sieghart's potty mouths, Asin's fantastic Jin-less fantasies, and I'd be probably serving some zingy lemon juice later. (lemon MAY OR MAY NOT occur) Rating shall be changed later.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

A/N: Good day, ladies and gents. This is my first work on this site, I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, the shortage of Asin fics on this site is quite depressing.

Though the fics that ARE on this site are simply wonderful (Many thanks, He-Jay).

Anyways, all manners of criticism are welcome, though I do wish those criticisms won't be too harsh.

EDIT: So sorry about the probably confusing chapter title from before. Instead of PROLOGUE I had named this chapter EPILOGUE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 0 – PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

It was an hour or so after dawn, the sun had only risen halfway through the horizon. Asin scanned his surroundings, to his immediate left was a vast and empty field, filled with different kinds of flowers and shrubbery. To his right were trees that easily towered over him, probably about thrice his height.

Asin smirked, thinking about hopping from tree to tree before he reached his destination. His smile had left his face only a few moments after it had appeared, as much as training his stamina in the early morning sounded amusing, he was tired.

His features showed no such thing though, he had learned to always keep a poker face. But judging from his groggy footsteps, the fatigue had finally caught up to his body. He sighed, just a few more meters and he would have already reached his destination.

He hummed a silent tune, akin to that of rain drops making small splashing sounds on leaves. The humming had proved to keep him preoccupied, he had finally reached his destination.

Serdin Castle.

The current abode of the Chase, were all of them are gathered whenever they are not out on the open field, beating monsters to bloody pulps or doing insignificant errands.

And Asin had just come back from one such errand.

The Knight Master had insisted that he scout the perimeters of the continent of Archimedia, before the Chase would even set foot in there. He was quick, but the monsters there were not pushovers. Thus he returned in full health but with stamina running low. The Knight Master had accepted him into the Chase, but that does not mean she did not deem him as a spy.

Asin chuckled at the notion, the only spying that he would do was on Jin's beloved, Amy, just to irk the fiery haired Fighter.

He did not like Jin.

Nope, not one bit.

He despised him at best, held a grudge against the young Fighter.

His mentor, Asin Tairin, used to tell stories of the "boy prodigy" and how he would impress both Asin and that other man. Vector was it? Well, he could care less about a man that he only knew from stories.

Though, that would have been the same case with Jin. Jin was different, Asin thought. His master would always seem so happy whenever he talked about him. About his intelligence, his strength.

His power.

Power, Asin chuckled at the word. Before he met his mentor he was just an outcast, a child that was forced to take refuge in the forest.

His master had changed everything, he had given him the means to protect himself. To trample on those who would scoff and ridicule him. He would only deem himself mighty after he has thoroughly defeated Jin.

But judging from the fact that he can't turn Jin into a mess the same color as his hair with the Chase present, he will have to wait. He well knows that he can defeat Jin, the problem are the others. Jin's allies, which he calls them his "friends".

If he were to turn Jin into a bloody pulp, the Chase would automatically do the same to him. Probably even tenfold. The elf woman and the half-demon were surprisingly quick. He had tried to beat the white haired Thief once. It did not quite end in what he had in mind.

He had challenged the Thief to a race, a race through the forest. The first to get to the clearing on the other side of the forest then back to the castle doors was the winner. Asin was arrogant, but he did not hold back. He had miscalculated, the forest was much more harder to maneuver through than he had initially thought.

They had both reached the castle doors at the same time. The only difference was that when he had finished, he was panting, almost keeling over from exhaustion. The Thief however, just wiped his brow and looked over to him, wordlessly asking him if he wanted to have another go. He had smiled and shook his head. Well, the past is the past. He will surely have to keep his arrogance in check.

He was shook away from his thoughts when he had heard a loud crash. Then another one, then another one.

He had looked immediately to his right where the sea of trees lay. He was certain that the noise came from there. He sighed, thinking that he would have to investigate first before getting any rest.

He dropped his satchel on the tree nearest to the entrance of the castle, and made a dash inside the forest. He had suddenly stopped in his tracks and panted for a bit, he forgot that the fatigue had settled in, he had deemed to walk instead.

It was about a few minutes before he saw a clearing. A clearing that he was quite sure that is not suppose to be there. In the middle of the clearing stood a figure cloaked in a purple aura. And a very familiar looking blue hand. It was the Asmodian, Dio, if he recalled correctly.

When he had first joined the Chase, he was cheerily greeted by the Violet girl, Arme was her name. Probably. Then the elven boy followed suit, then the blue haired Knight, and everyone else greeted him in their own way.

Asin suppresed a chuckle, the thought of seeing that elven boy's face when he sees this.

Anyways, back to the formalities of the past, Jin had offered his hand for Asin to shake, he had given Jin a wicked grin and shook the other's hand firmly. Thankfully, no one had noticed, because Jin had his eyes closed and the others were busy doing their own things. Except, that is, for the Asmodian that stood near the corner.

Dio's features turned from a deep scowl into a questioning brow.

He was scrutinizing him, Asin could tell. But the Asmodian simply turned his head away and left. Asin had deemed Dio a threat, but from his newly found Demonic powers, he would need to train more before he can defeat him.

Now back to the present, where Asin stepped into the clearing and Dio's figure suddenly stopped in his tree slaughter. The Asmodian looked over his shoulder and gave an audible "Hmp" before cutting more trees. Asin deemed the demon to be training, so he just gave a "Hmm" of acknowledgement before taking his leave.

He had trudged through the forest, feeling the fatigue spread throughout his body. He gave a small laugh, thinking that he might just collapse in the castle lobby.

He picked up his satchel from the tree and pushed the large double doors, then he immediately found the immortal splayed on the floor, hugging his Gladius.

The Highlander had habits of sleeping anywhere, and anywhere is practically an understatement.

His entrance made the immortal stir in his sleep, making Sieghart clutch his Gladius into his chest and proceeded to suck his right thumb.

Asin looked around and saw no one else out and about. The castle lobby was huge, well, the castle is huge so that should be obvious. Two large doors and a large stair case were in his immediate vicinity. The large door on the left leaded to a hallway, this hallway only had a roof and had stone railing on each side.

If you were to walk through this hallway, you would see the Chase's training grounds. It doesn't matter if it was left or right, looking at either way you would see and open field filled with dummies. Though there is a large depression in the middle of the grounds if you look at the left.

The four demons had decided to spar, long story short, it was a stalemate. And the poor training field was the only casualty. The depression had already healed quite a bit. It actually looked more like a crater before. Anyways, once you head to the end of this hallway, you will be presented with the Chase's mess hall.

It was large, quite bigger than the lobby. To your left you would see various cooking utensils. Pots, pans, spoons and the like. Then to your right you would see crates, crates which are filled to the brim with ingredients and spices.

The rest of the room is occupied by a long table, it is accompanied by twenty seats. To the far end of the room is a large door which leads to the training field.

Asin was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the Highlander snore loudly. He shook his head to get rid of any other lingering thoughts.

The only though that he needed right now was to get some rest.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes our prologue! This story shall progress further, I assure all of you (that is, if you guys would like more).

I wanted to make this light-hearted as possible, but Asin's fatigue induced thinking has made it sound a tad bit serious.

Worry not, I shall try (try) to add more comedy to this!

Good day and cheerio.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cooking Sessions

A/N: Here we go! Chapter one, the story finally starts!

I do wish I do not get too OOC with the characters.

This lacks Asin POV but worry not! The next chapter shall tackle more Asin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – COOKING SESSIONS  
**

* * *

Asin snapped out of his daydream and shook his head. He had been lost in thought twice in a row, he really needs to get some sleep.

The Gladiator turned over and went into a fetal position, hugging the Gladius in between his arms and legs. Asin winced slightly at the sight, thinking if the Gladiator might just cut himself.

"_Nah he's immortal"_ He thought and proceeded up the large staircase.

The door opposite of the hallway leading to the mess hall is the girl's dormitory.

Currently, there are eight girls, and they each occupy one room. There are eleven rooms in the dormitory. Five on each side and one large door on the far end.

The first four rooms on each side are occupied by all the women, the fifth room on the right side is the "temporary" office of the Knight Master.

Her house had burned down, long story short, the Magician girl had summoned a Basilisk which burned the Knight Master's home into nothing but charcoal and black rubble. Asin gave a small smirk.

The large door at the end of the dormitories is the large bath for the women.

And yes, some of the more curious bunch of the males decided to "check things out".

Of course Asin wasn't part of them, and he isn't gay either. Probably.

Asin held tightly on the railing, he had been lost in thought again. He shook his head violently this time, advancing up the stairs in a quicker pace.

The second floor had the same layout as the ground floor.

On the left, there are three doors. The farthest one leads to the bed chamber of the royal couple. The one in the middle is the royal study. The nearest one to the stairs leads to the bed chamber of the prince/s and/or princess/es.

Of course the royal bed chambers are empty, the Serdin royal family had given this castle to the Chase as gratitude. The royal family had found a much, much larger castle though.

Once you reach the second floor, you will be faced with large ornately decorated double doors which lead to the throne room. It is empty, save for the thrones of course.

Sieghart is usually found sleeping on the carpeted floor here, or to a lesser extent, on the actual throne.

Now to the right, the boy's dormitory can be found. This was previously the soldier's housing, while the one at the bottom of this is for the servants. While they were suppose to be for soldiers and servants, they aren't half bad, Asin thought.

He owlishly blinked when he had noticed that he had already arrived at his room, which was the fifth room on the left, and that he was already clutching the knob.

He gave a long sigh and entered his room, closed the door behind him and jumped on the bed. As soon as his face fell on the soft mattress, he was asleep.

* * *

"You're still there?" Dio asked irked, kicking the Gladiator in the gut.

Sieghart lazily opened one eye and caught the foot with his left arm "Well good morning to you too, sunshine"

Dio shook Sieghart's arm off "Hmp, I guess uncouth barbarians would rather prefer to sleep on the hard floor than at the comfort of their sheets, yes?" Dio made his Deathstar disappear in a small vortex of dark energy. He had just finished effectively cutting down a bunch of trees, and he is not in the mood for Sieghart's shenanigans.

Sieghart sat up and yawned, throwing his Gladius into the ceiling, effectively lodging it in place. He then lied sideways, his right arm supporting his head, and his left arm at his waist.

"So, what got ya so early Mr. Fire Volcano" Sieghart grinned.

"I was training, you imbecile. To hone my powers further-" Dio explained, his words coated with venom "-Unlike you"

Sieghart yawned " Take a chill pill man, it's unhealthy to be so moody in the morning."

Dio winced in irritation "I have had enough, I shall be departing." He had walked near the stairs when he heard Sieghart stand up "That insane white haired boy is back" He said without looking at the other.

The Gladiator had raised a brow at this "Ya mean Asin?" He scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I saw him a while back, before you came in" Sieghart crossed his arms "You were training in the forest, how the hell did you know that he's back?"

Dio looked over his shoulder "He went to where I was training, probably thought it was an assault on the castle"

Sieghart snickered "See? Told ya he isn't THAT bad"

Dio muttered something like "_I still don't trust him_" and "_Uncouth barbarian"_ under his breath. He had continued to walk up the stairs when he saw Ronan going down.

The blue haired knight rubbed his eyes and smiled at the demon "Good morning" He beamed.

Dio gave a "Hmp" and a nod of acknowledgement before continuing his ascent.

Ronan stretched his arms and yawned as he went down the stairs. He smiled at Sieghart "Good morning Mr. Sieghart"

Sieghart smirked "Ugh, every time you add "Mr." to my name," He chuckled "I swear I lose a few minutes of my immortality"

Ronan laughed and proceeded to the kitchen "Breakfast will be ready in a minute" He said as he opened the doors, not looking back at the Gladiator.

"Yeah, I guess it's time for my morning sleepcercise" Sieghart yawned, placing both of his hands behind his head, heading up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Arme rubbed at her eyes and gave a small yawn. She put on her fluffy Luna slippers and went inside her personal lavatory. She proceeded to wash her face then brushed her teeth.

She got dressed in her normal magician outfit and went outside of her room. It was Wednesday, it was her turn to help with the cooking this week.

Ronan had complained to have been always the one who does the cooking, so the Knight Master suggested that they all take turns every week. As lazy as the boys can get, only Ronan, Lass, and Ryan volunteered. Ronan would take every Monday through Wednesday, Lass would take Thursday and Friday while Ryan was given Saturday.

Ryan only volunteered so that he can have a "legitimate" reason to have a large food fight every Saturday. Let's just say that no one cares what he does, just so long as he cooks.

Arme was given Wednesday, Elesis was given Monday, Rin was given Tuesday, Lime was given Thursday, Ley (Jeeves) was given Friday, Lire was given Saturday, in hopes of quelling Ryan's food-throwing lust. And Mari was given Sunday, she does all the cooking on Sunday. Well, at least her robots do.

Arme went through the lobby, then the hallway. She had entered the mess hall to see Ronan washing the utensils, while talking animatedly to Zero.

Zero had not bothered to look at who entered the room, but the eye on Grandark had shifted from Zero to Arme. In an instant, the eye shifted back to Zero _"Oi, that purple kid just came, say "good morning" It's proper courtesy to ladies" _Zero looked at the doorway and gave a small nod "Good morning" He said in a soft voice.

Ronan turned his sight towards the doorway and smiled "Good morning, Arme" Arme beamed at Ronan, and deemed it not necessary to smile at Zero.

I mean, come on, he's probably blind.

But Arme thought it was rude, she smiled at Grandark instead, knowing for a fact that the eyed-sword talks to the blind Swordsman.

_"Smile back will ya? She's smiling at you"_ Zero tried to smile, but ended up with a grimace. Thankfully, Arme was already assisting Ronan and didn't notice.

"_You suck at human emotions and expressions. You need some help buddy" _Grandark scoffed "Forgive me, last I recall I wasn't quite human"

_"Don't sass me boy! Now shut up and help them!" _Grandark nudged his hilt towards the Magician and Magic Knight.

Zero stood up from his seat and took some pots and pans from Ronan "I would like to assist"

Ronan smiled and nodded "It is quite appreciated!"

_"You should help around more, thanks to me, you're getting liked" _Grandark said smugly.

Zero had placed the pots and pans in different stoves. Ronan had went to the crates to get some ingredients, while Arme had already started brewing something in one of the large pots.

The door had been slammed open, and a familiar smile with orange locks greeted the three of them

"G'morning t' ye all!"

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that was quick! I thought this would be more longer than the Epilogue, well I guessed wrong.

As I was saying we didn't see much of Asin in this chapter, but the next one will compensate.

Descriptions and internal monologues do need more words, and this had conversations in it. Just hope it wasn't too boring or felt forced. (You guys: Took you long enough).

Anyways, good day and cheerio!


	3. Chapter 2 - Forest Woes

A/N: Breakfast has begun! And Dio isn't too happy about Sieghart's carelessness with weapons.

Strangely enough, Ryan has an Australian accent in the PH server (where I am playing). I decided to make him have said accent.

I just hope I don't make him sound too strange (or too forced on that matter).

This had slight hints of Dio/Ley. And it seems like Jeeves is a shipper.

And the Asin POV is still only found in the end, so sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – FOREST WOES**

* * *

The mop of slightly spiky orange hair greeted the three people in the mess hall.

It was Ryan, the Druid, bubbly as ever.

Arme smiled at the elf "Good morning, Ryan!" Ronan followed suit "Will you be assisting us?" He asked, throwing a few spices in a pot of water.

Ryan grinned "F 'course I 'm" He slammed his axe on the ledge of the table, lodging it in place. Zero winced from the sudden noise and tried to smile "Good morning" He said in a whisper-like voice.

Ryan took some herbs from one of the crates and smiled "G'morning 't ye too!"

"_Hey, that smile wasn't half bad"_ Grandark snickered "_It looked a lot less like something crawled up your mouth and died"_

Zero proceeded to slam Grandark's eye on the table, which took the attention of the cooking trio.

Ronan laughed nervously "Are you alright?" Zero smiled, not a grimace, an actual genuine _smile_ "I am fine-" He said as he strapped Grandark's smaller form on his back"-He was just... _itchy"_ He explained as he took some plates to place them on the table.

Ryan gave a toothy grin "Oh? So yer sword get's sum itchin' too?" He had ground the herbs into a green powdery substance "Yes, he's quite... _human_" Zero continued "Except that he's a sword"

"_I have a human form too, idiot" _Grandark said irritated"That's the most far fetched thing you've told me so far" Zero smiled, placing plates adjacent to each seat.

"_Ehh, shut up boy"_

* * *

The mess hall had gotten livelier when Ryan had entered. Their cooking was quicker, seeing as there are four pairs of hands doing the work.

The other Chaser's then proceeded to enter the mess hall, all yawning and stretching before seating themselves on their respective seats. All of them were present, save for four people.

"_Sieghart, Dio, Ley, and Asin_" Ronan thought, scooping some of Arme's "soup" and placing it in a large basin. Sieghart had then entered the mess hall, clothes and hair a mess. But the Gladiator could care less.

The Highlander had gone and hugged Elesis "Aw, Red you look cuter every day" He cooed, making kissing noises.

"Get off me, old man!" She protested, pushing the kissing Gladiator's face away.

Sieghart fell on the floor and looked dejected "Ugh, my only family, rejecting me"

"Damn straight! Go and kiss that sword of yours" Elesis hissed.

Sieghart then checked his pockets then started looking for something "Ya know, I haven't found Gladius yet" He looked around the mess hall, searching for his sword.

Dio then slammed the doors open, irritation clear on his face.

But that wasn't the only thing on his face. The perfect purple complexion of the Asmodian had been sullied by a fresh scar. It ran diagonally on his right cheek, it was also bleeding. He wiped off the blood using his not-rake-hand and growled.

"Who in the seven bloody hells-" He snarled "Leaves their _fucking_ weapon on the ceiling?!" Dio then threw the Gladius at Sieghart which Sieghart then caught without grace, falling over unceremoniously.

Dio then stepped on the Gladiator's face "This is twice in a row, Highlander" He hissed going to his seat.

Sieghart sat up and wiped the dirt off his face "Geez, clean your boots or something. It's like a mini eco system in there" Dio gave a "Hmp" before sitting down.

Now the seating arrangements, boys on the left side of the table, girls on the right.

The first seat on the left is occupied by Zero, the next is occupied by Ronan, then Lass, then Luxus, then Jin, then Sieghart, then Ryan, then Dio, the ninth seat on the left is occupied by Asin, but he is not currently there.

The first seat on the right is occupied by Elesis, then Arme, then Lire, then Lime, then Rin, then Amy, then Mari, then Ley.

"So" Ronan started "Have any of you heard news of Asin?" He asked no one in particular.

Sieghart grinned "Yeah, he just got back a few hours ago" He placed both his feet on the table and placed both of his hands behind his head "Prolly sleeping or somethin'"

"Have any of you checked on him?" He directed the question to Sieghart.

The other boys just shrugged and then Mari spoke up.

"He is currently sleeping" She said nonchalantly, looking at her monitor "Like a log, might I add"

Sieghart twitched and placed his feet on the ground "Ya still have those cameras all over our rooms?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes" She answered quickly.

"Oookay" Sieghart turned his gaze away from the icy woman. That statement had just made some of the Chasers feel awkward.

Their awkwardness had been dissolved when Jeeves entered the mess hall.

Prim and proper as always, with head held high he greeted the Chasers good morning.

"The mistress would like her breakfast in her chambers" Jeeves directed his words at Ronan.

Ronan stood from his seat and started getting portions of the food on the table, placing all of them on a silver tray "Again?" He asked.

Jeeves sighed as he rubbed at his temples before taking the tray "Truth be told, she just does not want to throw a tantrum with all of you present" Jeeves gave his thanks to Ronan "She deems it unladylike"

Dio laughed "She isn't "ladylike" at all"

Jeeves smiled at the Asmodian "Worry not, she seems to dislike you the least" He said, before taking his leave.

Sieghart laughed "Seems like you're getting it on, eh buddy?"

Dio raised a brow "What in the seven bloody hells are you talking about?"

Ronan sat down and sighed "Can we just have breakfast?"

Sieghart and Dio grumbled something incoherent, and the Chase resumed their food eating.

* * *

Asin had awoken from his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times before wiping the small sliver of drool that dared escape his mouth.

He groggily went inside his personal lavatory and washed his face. He thought about the time and speculated that it was about eight in the morning.

Well he could be wrong, he never really had a sense of time.

He went outside of the boys dormitory and entered the hallway leading to the mess hall.

He was blinded by the morning sun, it was already quite high.

"_Huh, guess I really don't have a sense of time"_ He thought, before he entered the mess hall.

It was quite empty, but messy. Guess he had missed breakfast.

Ronan looked over at the door and smiled at Asin "Welcome back and good morning! Er.." Ronan chuckled "I think good afternoon is more appropriate, yes?"

Asin smiled "Good morning" He scanned the room, there were about five people in there.

Ronan was being assisted by Ryan and Arme in the cleaning while Dio and Sieghart were just sitting on their respective seats, quietly killing each other with their intense dark auras.

Sieghart was grinning, picking something out of his teeth, while Dio sat upright, finishing the last parts of his meal.

Asin seated himself to the left of Dio and smiled "Good morning" Dio gave him a quick glance and muttered "Morning" before continuing on his food.

Asin smiled wickedly "_Time to play~"_ He thought.

"Say, Dio-" Asin started "I saw you a while ago" He continued"In the forest"

Ryan's ears had perked up to this, Asin noticed and Dio stopped eating.

Dio had glared daggers at the Taoist, silently telling him to shut up before he kills him.

Asin paid no heed to the warning "What were you doing there? A lot of trees were cut dow-"

Dio laughed with a small tinge of nervousness "It was a bunch of monsters assaulting the castle" He explained, now Ryan was intently looking at the Asmodian.

"Ye? An' what 'bout 't forest?" Ryan crossed his arms glaring at the demon.

Dio made a small gulp "They were advancing near the castle, I had made quick work of them" He stopped for a moment "But _some _of the trees were cut down"

Ryan raised a brow at this "Oh, 'kay!" He smiled then continued to clean with the trio.

Sieghart was suppressing a chuckle "_Monsters? Assault?"_ he whispered in an amused tone.

Dio snarled and gripped Asin by his collar "_Pull another trick like that boy, and I WILL kill you"_

Asin smiled and stuck his tongue out "Sure, whatever".

Dio growled and stood up from his seat "I am finished, many thanks for the meal" He said to the three before leaving.

Sieghart then bursted out laughing and slapped Asin on the back "I'm startin' to like ya kid!" The immortal guffawed before leaving the room.

Asin smiled "_Oh this is going to be a long day"_

* * *

A/N: Here we see Asin up to no good, endangering the life of the poor Asmodian.

I will tackle the topic between Ryan and Dio later, I assure you all, it will be quite amusing!

Good day and cheerio!


	4. Chapter 3 - Testosterone Overload

A/N: After breakfast or lunch or BRUNCH, the guys decide to burn off all those calories by sparring!

Sieghart had just gotten a wicked idea! Will it end well for the Blue Fox?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – TESTOSTERONE OVERLOAD**

* * *

Asin had just finished his breakfast. Or lunch. Yeah, he just finished his brunch. He thanked the trio cleaning up and proceeded to the training grounds.

He could see the Thief and Bounty Hunter sparring, the Thief would be on the losing end most of the time. Asin clenched his fists, if he lost to the Thief, that means he would surely lose to the Bounty Hunter.

He decided to check his surroundings further, he had noticed purple and violet shockwaves appear on the crater. When he had come closer, he quickly jumped back.

Dio had almost cut him clean in half, he clutched at his heart then started checking himself. He was fine, at least, he thinks he is.

The demon and the Highlander must be sparring, he thought "_Better leave before I actually die"_

His attention was caught by the door opening, the elf boy and the blue haired knight had just entered the training field, donning their weapons.

Jin was on the other side of the field, sparring with the dummies all around him. Asin thought this might be his chance to finally beat the Fighter up.

He was advancing towards the redhead but then Sieghart shouted.

"Oi guys!" He came out of the crater, while Dio followed suit. The two seemed unphased but were working quite a sweat "I just finished warming up" The immortal grinned, his left hand clutching his right shoulder while he started to make a circling motion with his right shoulder, loosening the joint.

Dio snorted, slapping the Gladiator behind the head successfuly gaining a "Hey!" and a "Ow!"

Sieghart rubbed his sore neck "As I was saying" He continued "How about we all go for a good old fashioned all out brawl, eh?"

All of them agreed, except for Zero, because he didn't actually say anything. And Luxus, who said it was a waste of time, decided to head back to his bedchamber.

"Wimp" Dio taunted, crossing his arms and giving Luxus at toothy grin.

Luxus stopped in his tracks "What did you say? _Asmodian_?"

Dio's grin widened, quite happy that his baiting had worked "Oh nothing, I just can't believe how wimpy you _Haros_ are"

"Can't believe your half-demon _baby_ brother has more guts than you do" Dio continued, Sieghart had been suppressing his laughter, mentally cheering the demon on.

"Wait wait wait-" Dio shook both of his hands "-He has more _balls_ than you" Dio grinned triumphantly.

It was quick, a little bit too quick for the normal human eye.

But Asin was as quick as a human can get, he saw every single bit of it.

For the others, it may have looked like it happened in a flash, for him it was like watching something in slow motion.

Luxus had charged at Dio, pulling out his Nether Blade from a dark vortex and slashing Dio twice. The Asmodian had anticipated this and blocked the attack with his Rake Hand.

Dio's features turned harder, he was serious now, Asin thought. Luxus had backflipped and pulled out Rupture next, sending a hail of bullets at Dio, which he had easily dodged by quickly jumping backwards and flying.

Luxus returned to using his Twin Tooth and started shooting at the airborne Dio "You're getting rusty, _Bounty Hunter_" Dio taunted as he charged down at Luxus, deflecting all of the bullets with his sheer speed.

Dio was quite sure he had hit Luxus, he was never so wrong "Too slow" He heard Luxus whisper before feeling a large burning sensation from behind him. He was directly hit, not once, not twice, heck not even thrice. Luxus had decided to pull out his ultimate weapon, the Soul Arbiter.

He had lodged not less than two dozen bullets on Dio's back, Dio snarled in pain and a dark purple aura surrounded him. Luxus readied his Twin Tooths and the two of them were at defensive positions.

Asin was shook away from the current spectacle when he felt someone step on him.

Yes, _step_ on him.

It was Sieghart, donning a toothy grin, he had decided to join the fray.

"Now we're talking!" Sieghart laughed, releasing a dark wave of energy before slashing on both of his sides "Death Knell!" He exclaimed, hitting both of the demons.

Rufus had stumbled back, and gingerly touched his new wound. Dio had done the same, but he could care less about a wound on his abdomen, he rarely even wore a shirt.

Sieghart cackled and started to charge towards Luxus, well that was before he had stepped on one of Lass' traps "Oh shi-" Sieghart covered his face with his left and right hand in an "X" position. The explosion had proved to have worked, it immobilized Sieghart for a few seconds.

Well, seconds were the perfect amount of time that Lass needed.

Lass had charged towards the Highlander, aiming a blow to the heart, a one hit kill, Asin thought.

The knife was going to hit when suddenly Sieghart bursted into dark flames. His irises turning purple and his grin growing more wicked. He caught Lass' hand and threw the white haired boy towards Luxus.

Luxus had caught the white haired boy, but Sieghart wasn't quite finished, he charged at the two, hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

He was abruptly stopped by a shield, then he got smacked by the said item. It was Ronan, he had his Sword and Shield set. He pushed Sieghart back with the shield "Psychic Force!" he shouted and bursted a flurry of blue magic on the poor gladiator's face "Flame Sword!" Sieghart screamed, dragging his sword through the ground before releasing a shockwave towards Ronan.

Ronan tried to block the attack but was staggered by something, Lass had just thrown a poison shuriken at him. Ronan winced in pain and closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

The shockwave had stopped, and it didn't slice him in half. Ryan appeared with a crumbling totem in front of him. He threw a healing totem on the ground and gave Ronan a toothy grin. He jumped and placed his axe in between his legs, where he can step on the blade "Glorious Stampede!" He exclaimed, aiming for Lass and Rufus.

Ryan's attack was then interrupted when a flash of red started to encircle him "The Glow" Jin said, paralyzing the Druid midair with his flurry of punches.

Seeing Jin in action finally made Asin's brain work properly, he was going to join this "game" now.

He advanced towards Dio, who was currently fighting Zero

"Ugh, Gran, what should I do?" Zero was currently in his defensive stance , blocking each and every one of Dio's attacks.

Dio looked unimpressed and he stopped for a moment "Stop holding back!" He yelled, before his face made contact with Asin's shoe. Dio shook his head and snarled at whoever had the gall to kick him. Asin had assaulted him again, now with a flurry of roundhouse kicks "Hanuman!" The Blue Fox yelled, hitting the Asmodian each time.

"_Now's your chance! Rout them both at the same time!" _Gran exclaimed, Zero turned to his Offensive stance and threw Grandark backwards. As quickly as he had done this, the masked swordsman quickly swung the large sword in front of him "Dimensional Fissure!" He screamed, cutting a part of the air and a black hole seeped in, sucking both Dio and Asin.

Dio screamed and released a large portion of dark energy "Chaotic Spark!" He made a large orb of corpses appear before Zero, releasing tendrils before they exploded.

Asin was in trouble.

Oh yeah, he was in deep trouble.

Scratch that.

He was in _deep shit._

Asin saw an opening, but alas, the Gladiator did not let up.

"Grinding Punisher!" Was the last thing Asin heard, before he was assaulted in three different directions.

Thump.

Asin's unconcious body fell on the floor, all the other fighters had stopped whatever they were doing.

Dio and Sieghart panted and looked at each other. The dark aura surrounding Sieghart slowly dissipated and he fell on the grass, sighing "Guess we got ourselves the loser" Sieghart gave a wicked grin, Dio smiled as well.

* * *

Asin had woken up on a chair, his chair in the mess hall. He tried to stand up, but apparently he was tied up to the chair "_Great"_ He thought.

He then heard the familiar laugh of the immortal "Well, looky looky who's awake" He mocked.

The other males were also inside the mess hall, all of them had their fair share of bandages.

Except for Zero, because he didn't even do anything.

Oh and yeah, Grandark has a bandage just below his eye, because he said it "_hurts"._

"Could you kindly remove these?" Asin smiled, trying not to scowl at Sieghart.

"No can do buddy, we need you to do... _something"_ Sieghart grinned, ear to ear.

Asin audibly gulped, he did not like the sound of that.

"See this?" Sieghart pulled out a contraption, probably made by Mari by the looks of it.

It was rectangular, probably only a bit larger than his own palm, it had something circle in the middle and a small mirror inside that small circle thing.

It also had a square on the top part, wonder what that is.

Sieghart grinned "Mari made this. It's a camera, it can take pictures, or record videos" He explained.

Asin looked at him dumbfoundedly and Sieghart sighed.

Sighart took a picture of Asin, the flash of the camera disorienting him. Asin blinked owlishly, and Sieghart showed him the other side of the "camera".

He saw his face, it was making an expression that he would never do, but it was still his face.

"See?" Sieghart continued, pointing at the square at the top "Just click on this and you can take pictures" The immortal smiled.

"And what pictures do you want me to take?" Asin asked

"Well, aren't you quick witted?" Dio snorted.

"Why thank you" Asin smiled.

"Just get on with it!" Dio screamed at Sieghart.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Sieghart grimaced at Dio.

"I want you to take pictures of the girls" Sieghart said simply.

"Okay, that sounds easy" Asin smiled, scolding himself for thinking that this "something" may have been hard.

"While they're _bathing"_ Sieghart emphasized the last word just to make sure that Asin caught that right.

"_By the three goddesses"_ Asin's left eye twitched "Are you serious?" He looked around at the others, and they were awkwardly trying to avoid his glance.

"Dead serious, baby" Sieghart winked "Now go! Give us some good material!" He placed the camera on Asin's hands, and Dio proceeded to cut the ropes.

"Oh and if you decide to chicken out, we'll be sure to-" Sieghart grinned maniacally "-Pay you back" He said, before patting the Taoist roughly on the back.

"_Oh goddesses, this truly will be a long day"_

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter! I think the title is quite fitting, yes?

It was actually suppose to be "Peer Pressure" but with the whole royal rumble thing, I just deemed this to be the better alternative.

As of the next chapter, Asin will be force to do some "'photography" for the guys. I shall be changing the rating to M then (Boy, that escalated quickly)

No smut or lemon (well, I guess not yet) but there will be mild nudity in the next chapter.

If you guys don't like that then feel free to skip to the next chapter.

I shall be submitting both Chapter 4 and 5 at the same time, for all of you who would like to skip the nudity part.

Worry not, you will not miss anything from the plot if you skip chapter 4, I shall try to make it so.

Anyways, good day and cheerio!


	5. Chapter 4 - Goddesses Forgive Me

A/N: Here is the Asin-takes-pictures-of-bathing-girls chapter!

It wasn't as graphic as I had hoped, so I have changed the rating back to T.

If any lemon were to occur, I shall be changing it back to M.

I have made Asin as awkward as possible when he sees female bodies, because the thought was simply amusing to me.

Slight Asin/Rin here, I will probably make this the main pairing (probably).

Anyways, this was actually longer than all my other works, probably about 65% more longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – GODDESSES FORGIVE ME**

* * *

"So-" Asin started, staring dumbfoundedly at the camera "-How do I take their pictures _without_ getting caught" He sighed, his voice giving off a small tinge of exasperation.

"Oho" Sieghart grinned "Lassy boy here will help ya with that"

Lass who was sitting on one of the chairs with his arms crossed lazily opened his right eye. The Thief had disappeared in an instant and reappeared on Asin's right. He took out a small vial filled with a transparent liquid.

He then gave it to Asin and crossed his arms "That is a potion of temporary invisibility" The white haired boy said, with his slick english accent.

Asin had raised a brow at this "How long does it make me invisible _then_?" The Taoist crossed his arms, with disapproval on his face.

Well, he can't really chicken out of this one. They'd be sure to beat him to a bloody pulp.

But the girls would do the same if they had found out.

Asin's mind was racing with different scenarios, but all of them lead to him being beat up.

He sighed in defeat, but he was still not getting his answer.

Asin was about to speak but Lass had beat him to the punch "A minute" The Thief said flatly. He looked at the Thief with disbelief "Just a _minute_?"

To which the Thief had nodded "It is already quite concentrated-" He started "-Whenever I would use that, it would only last a meager fifteen seconds"

"Just make sure not to get wet, the girls would be scared out of their wits if they saw water magically dripping from thin air" He finished.

Asin grumbled before tucking the vial into his pocket. He smiled, having had a sudden thought "I could understand Sieghart-"

He chuckled a bit "-But why are you guys with him?"

The question had laid in the air like a smothering fog.

Thankfully, Dio had raised his voice "Yes, that IS a good question" His voice coming out a bit like a snarl.

"I will not join this little fiasco of yours" The Asmodian continued, about to leave the room.

Luxus had taken this opportunity to finally have his verbal revenge "Wimp" The Bounty Hunter taunted, his voice coming out a bit more nonchalant than amused.

"Hmp" Dio growled "I would rather be deemed a "wimp" than to be lectured about my moral values again" The last word came out a tad bit softer than the others.

But Sieghart seemed to have heard it "Again?" He asked in confusion "Wait, wait hold your horses buddy boy" The Highlander gripped the Asmodian on the shoulder.

* * *

Asin had blinked owlishly when he was suddenly at the large door of the girls bathing room.

Lass was beside him, gripping on his right arm "Time to get to work" The Thief had said in a whisper like tone.

The half-demon had seemingly teleported Asin and himself in the girl's dormitory.

"Oh yes-" Lass started "-If you were to hear a pop-like noise in your head, you have three seconds left before the potion wears off"

"Only three?" Asin asked quizically, then a thought appeared on his mind.

Asin smiled "So, which lady are you so interested in?" The Thief narrowed his eyes at the Taoist before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

"_Huh, well that wasn't the kind of reaction I was hoping for"_

Asin audbily gulped and stared at the knob for a few seconds "Well, time to get this show on the road"

He drank half of the vial, saving half of the concoction for the camera.

Asin opened the door slightly, not too large though, but enough for him to fit.

As soon as he had entered, a large surge of warmth had encompassed his body and a mix of familiar giggles rung at his ears.

"_Oh boy"_

* * *

"Unhand me, you uncouth barbarian!" Dio snarled, slapping Sieghart's hand away.

"What do you mean again?" He raised a brow, the playfulness in his voice replaced with confusion "I don't recall any lectures, what are you talking about?"

"Do you recall that "spying" activity of yours?" Dio frowned, giving in to the Gladiator's constant questioning.

"Yeah" Sieghart gave a small chuckle "Too bad Ley was the only one in there"

Dio narrowed his eyes on the Highlander, irritation clear in his face "Exactly"

"Wha?" Sieghart asked dumbfoundedly

"You see, after your little _incident_-" Dio sighed in irritation "-She had decided to put all the blame on me, even though I wasn't even there!" He continued.

Sieghart suppresed a chuckle "So you're telling me-" He smiled "-That she lectured _you_ about _your_ moral values?" He laughed, not caring anymore.

The Gladiator had guffawed "Oh, so that's why she doesn't want to eat with us lately" He snickered "She probably might just burn the left side of the table!"

Dio's right eye twitched in irritation "That isn't funny"

"Oh man, it actually is" Sieghart grinned.

"I don't think it's quite amusing" Ronan chirped from the background.

"Where wud we eat den?" Ryan raised a brow "It wuldn't b' fun t' have e food fight wit onle haf t' table!" He continued.

"A food fight would be useless if we had no table to put the food on" Lass remarked.

Sieghart had slapped his face with his right palm "Dude, that's what you're worried about? And not Ley's _wrath_?"

"He's a Druid. He can probably revive himself" Luxus commented nonchalantly.

Ryan shrugged in response.

"Ugh" Dio rolled his eyes "Why need these pictures?" He raised a brow questioningly "Hadn't you already gained an eyeful with your little peeping session?"

Sieghart smiled "Mari had made something-" His smile turned into an all out grin "She calls it a "printer"

Dio raised a brow at this, wordlessly asking the other to continue.

"You just have to plug in the camera with this-" He took out a cord, the cord had two strange rectangular ends. These ends were hollow, save for a small piece of white paper inside.

Well, it looked like paper, being white and all, but it wasn't paper. These small sheets of "paper" also had four yellow strange thin metal things on top of them.

"What in the seven bloody hells is that?" Dio asked, clearly not amused by its strange structure.

"Lemme finish, geez" Sieghart rolled his eyes "As I was saying, just plug this end to the camera" He continued, choosing to point at the smaller end, which had a more rounder shape.

"And plug this end to the printer" He had pointed to the opposite end, the larger more rectangle end.

"The just click the button that has "print" on the printer" Sieghart smiled "It will "print" the pictures on sheets of blank paper"

"We can post these pictures in our rooms" Sieghart winked suggestively.

The others had seemed impressed.

Except Zero, I mean come on. He could go inside there and the girls wouldn't be mad at him.

Well, if he had Grandark with him it would be a different story.

Dio sighed "Why bother? It's just pictures of naked women"

"_Just_ pictures?" Sieghart cringed "Dude, just how _stuck up_ are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hmp" Dio crossed his arms "I have had already seen many women donning little to no clothes at all" He gritted his teeth "And Ley is no exception" Again, this sentence had come out more whisper like.

"Whoa man, what are you two?" Sieghart asked in disbelief "_Secretly married_?" He continued, confusion clear on his face.

"What?! No!" Dio growled "I mean, have you not noticed?" He asked quizzically.

"We Asmodians prefer comfortable clothes-" The demon explained "-Or even lack thereof"

Dio shook his head "We have demonic skills to enhance our vitality or defense, even short distance teleportation" He continued.

"Except for Zero here-" Dio pointed a thumb at the masked swordsman "He seems to like to cover himself up"

"_Did you hear that?!"_ Grandark shouted through Zero's thoughts "_He just deliberately called you unsexy!" _The sword growled "_Stand up to him, will ya?!"_

Suddenly, Zero had stood up from his seat, his posture straight and erect.

Dio had noticed this and looked at the masked swordsman strangely "Uhh..."

"I am standing up" Zero said lamely

"_NO NO! Don't stand up to them. Stand up TO them!" _Grandark lectured "_Like beat 'em to bloody pulps or something!"_

"_I do not like that idea"_ Zero whispered to his sword.

"Err, sorry?" That "apology" had come out more like a question.

Dio shook his head in irk "That's not the point!" At this point, Zero had took his seat once more, having a strangely heated discussion with his sword.

" So, I would not even be surprised to see her walking about with no clothes at all!" He snarled.

"Dude, you're one lucky guy" Sieghart smiled.

"How so?" The Asmodian raised a brow.

"I mean, come on! You could probably tell Ley to take of her clothes and she'd probably comply!" Sieghart grinned, a bit of drool escaping his mouth.

Dio grimaced "If I were to do that, she would lecture me about my "values" once more. And as I have said before, her bare figure does not affect me. Not one bit" He turned to face the door again.

Sieghart grinned, sitting on a chair "Dude, you gotta at least tell me you find her _hot_" Dio could feel the smile in the Gladiator's words.

"Hmp" He smiled, not turning to face the Highlander "Well, she is quite-" He pushed the door with unnecessary force.

"_Hot_" He grinned, looking over his shoulder before leaving the mess hall and closing the door behind him.

"See? Told ya" Sieghart smiled at no one in particular.

"Wait"

"WHAT?!" Sieghart had yelled at the door.

"He's goon" Ryan chuckled and returned to his card game with the others.

* * *

"_Oh goddesses"_ Asin thought, holding the camera as firmly as possible. Praying that it wouldn't slip from his hands and alert the girls.

He had doused the camera with the remaining potion, and his theory was correct, even the camera had been affected by the invisibility.

He had needed to check if he _really_ did turn invisible.

The layout of the girl's bath house was no different from the boys.

There were about ten different cubicles on his left, which he assumed were the toilets.

If he were in the boy's bath house, there would have been ten different cubicles as well to the right.

Those cubicles would house showers, and some of them even shamelessly talk to each other while bathing.

What he saw here was different.

Instead of ten cubicles, it was a bath tub.

_A large bath tub_.

Filled with water.

With all the women inside.

Splashing at each other playfully.

_Naked_.

If Asin could blush, he was sure he was doing so right now.

He had come closer, and shook his hand in front of Elesis' face.

She didn't seem to notice anything, which was a relief. The potion had actually worked.

He sat down on the floor, not caring that it was wet. He moved a bit closer, wanting to get a better angle.

Well, let's just say that his curiosity wasn't the only thing _rising_.

He swore in his head, deeming it necessary to meditate first.

He needed to get the blood to his head, before he collapses.

"_Not THAT head, the more northern one!"_ He winced, trying to control himself.

He had then suddenly opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet. Thankfully enough, he didn't slip.

Asin recalled that the potion was _temporary_, not to mention that he only downed half of the vial.

He was running out of time, and he needed to finish this.

He first took a picture of Elesis, she was at the edge of the bath tub, her arms resting on the edges giving Asin a perfect view of her bosom.

He gulped, he needed to be quick, he's probably losing precious time just by thinking about their breas-

Asin shook his head violently and cleared all those thoughts from his head, he had needed to finish this quickly.

The next one was Lire, she had been splashing water playfully at Arme and Lime "_She has bigger-"_ Asin cut himself away from his thoughts "-_I need to finish this now!" _He then took a picture of the elf woman, in all her elven glory.

Arme was next, he took a picture of her with no problems at all. Asin had already commented on how _flat_ she was before, and let's just say that he was burnt the next second.

He took a picture of Lime next, seeing as she was the closest. Like Arme, he had no problem taking a picture of her. Unlike Arme though, she actually had a chest, and Asin was quite surprised by this.

He thought it was just her armour, but he probably guessed wrong.

He then took a picture of Amy, who was animatedly talking with Ley about clothes and all that other jazz.

"_Huh, how old is she?"_ Asin grimaced at the thought "_Hehe, Jin probably only likes her for her body"_ His grimace had been replaced with a smile after reaching this conclusion of his.

The next one was Ley, and oh boy was he not ready for this.

She had a bigger chest than Lire, and she had curves. Actual, freaking curves. I mean, don't get me wrong, Lire HAS curves. But Ley had _THE curves_, he shook his head a few times cursing silently to just get on with it. He finally took a picture of the Asmodian woman making sure to capture every single one of her curve-

He did not have time for this "_One more"_ He silently reassured himself "_One more and I'm finally done"_

"_Ugh, finally_" He sighed, moving over to where Rin was.

She was at one end of the bath tub just like Elesis, but she wasn't quite looking _inside_ the tub.

He had noticed that she was blankly looking at the wall in front of her, where he had stood.

Asin raised a brow at this and decided to scan her for a moment. She had unusual brown skin, all the other Chaser's had either a healthy pinkish tone or the Asmodian purple.

She on the other hand had this strange brown skin, Asin had deemed her to come from a some place with a hot climate.

Huh, wonder what that'd feel like.

Probably akin to the beach or something.

Her white hair contrasted her brown skin, not to mention her cyan eyes that seem to sparkle every time she looked at the light-

Wait, wait, hold up just a moment.

Was Asin just checking Rin out?

_Checking Rin out?_

He felt his face heat up "_Well, she doesn't look half bad either..._" He thought. The Taoist decided to stare at her, and would sometimes steal glances southward.

Asin shook his head seeming to have gotten lost in her cyan orbs, wow, how cheesy, he thought. He then recalled why he was in there the first place. He slapped his face lightly and proceeded to take a picture of the Goddess Incarnate.

As he was about to take a picture, she seemingly snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times. She stretched her arms up, giving Asin quite the view.

His face had gotten hotter, a shade of red that's he's pretty sure that would be the same color as Jin's hair. He then took the picture then and there, the only problem was, the camera had flashed a light.

"_Shit!"_ Asin swore, he must have clicked something as he was taking a picture of Ley. He was quite sure he fidgeted too much while taking the Asmodian woman's picture.

Rin had blinked from the sudden flash of light, thankfully none of the other girls had noticed.

Then Asin was quite at a loss for words. Rin smiled at him, it had a tinge of sorrow, but a smile nonetheless.

"_Pop"_ Asin heard in his head.

Asin scrambled with the camera and made a dash for the door, quickly squeezing his way through the small gap that he had made earlier.

Rin blinked her eyes before looking over at the door, it was slightly opened but she did not take it for anything.

"_Huh, so even in here there are lingering spirits"_ She was abruptly shaken out from her thoughts when Amy had splashed her with water.

"Oh come now dearie~" Amy crooned "Stop looking at that wall and join us!" She giggled.

Rin laughed and moved closer near the other girls.

* * *

Dio had meant to go to his room, but he deemed a good book might be a better alternative than sleeping. He had decided to go to the royal library, with the boys in the mess hall and all the girls bathing, he was quite sure that no one would be there to disturb him.

As he entered the royal library, he was greeted with bookcases that towered over him. There were a total of nine large bookcases, two on his left and two on his right. If one were to go further into the library, behind the two bookcases would be two other bookcases, that would be making four bookcases on the left and four on the right as well. The last bookcase was on the far end of the library and to the left and right of this last bookcase would be three tables, and each table would be accompanied by two chairs.

The books were in alphabetical order, the most farthest bookcase had books labeled from Y to Z. The left most bookcase had books labeled A through C and the one next to this had books D through F.

The bookcase on Dio's immediate right has books G to I, and the right most bookcase has books J through L. Behind the bookcase that houses books A through C is the bookcase that has books M through O, next to this has the bookcase that holds books P through R.

The bookcase behind the bookcase that have books G through I houses books S to U and to its right we have the bookcase that contains books V through X.

Dio had decided to get a book about demons, he had wanted to read this for a while but he had lacked the time to do so. He was quite curious on how the people of this realm looked at his kind.

He had went to his favorite seat, the middle table on the left because there was a window there. The sunlight would seep in and the feeling of the sun's warmth while reading is quite appealing to him.

"Good afternoon" The Asmodian had stopped in his tracks when he had heard this familiar icy tone.

He looked behind him and saw Mari sitting on the middle table, mimicking his favorite spot, it also had a window.

Dio nodded in acknowledgement "Afternoon"

But then a thought had snapped him to his senses "Mari?!"

He looked back at the icy woman, just to make sure that he wasn't halucinating.

"Shh, please lower your tone, I am trying to read" Oh yeah, it was Mari alright.

"Err, what are you doing here?" Dio asked dumbfoundedly and he shook his head "No, no what I meant to ask is what you are doing here, and not bathing with the other women?" He asked quizically.

"I had already taken a bath" She replied flatly.

Dio fell quiet after her quick response and decided to just read his book. I mean, he wouldn't get tangled up in this mess anyways, it wasn't like he was part of their little _photo shoot_.

He was about to read when Mari suddenly spoke up "Have you seen my camera?" She question without turning away from her book.

Dio did not answer this, and Mari continued "It is rectangular in shape, and can capture photos"

The Asmodian had gulped at this, but the icy woman did not notice "Err, no-" His voice quavered a bit "-But I'll be sure to inform you if I see it"

"Many thanks" Mari replied, voice nonchalant as ever.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up the photo taking chapter!

I do say, I had lots of fun writing this, though it wasn't graphic as I had first thought it would have been.

I have found the perfect running gag in this series, Zero.

Don't take me wrong Zero fans, I have found it amusing that Zero interprets Grandark's words wrongly, just like what we saw earlier.

As I have promised in the previous chapter, I would make this "unplot" wise as possible, I had found it quite hard.

So I have come up with an alternative, Chapter 5 (or 4, for those who had skipped this) will have a synopsis of this chapter, bosom free of course.

Well, we'll just see how this story unfolds.

Good day and cheerio!


	6. Chapter 5 - Not So Lazy Afternoons

A/N:And here we go, Asin had just finished taking the girls pictures and Sieghart decides to check them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – NOT SO LAZY AFTERNOONS**

* * *

Now, here's a quick recap of what had happened in the previous chapter:

Asin had continued his "mission" and had successfully taken the girl's pictures while they were bathing.

In the mess hall, Dio had explained his distaste for Ley's bare figure, or all the female chaser's bare figures in a sense.

The Asmodian had retreated to the library, in hopes of reading a book instead of just dozing off in his room.

Surprise, surprise, the Ether Tech, Mari is inside the library, reading a book as well.

And to top it all off, she was looking for her camera.

This will not end well for the boys. Or just Asin in a sense.

* * *

"Many thanks" The Ether Tech replied.

"_This is not good"_ Dio thought to himself, thinking how he could get out of this situation.

"_Wait-"_ He had perked up in his seat when he had realized something "-_I'm not even part of their shenanigans"_

"Hmp" He rolled his eyes and started to read his book.

* * *

Asin had bursted through the doors of the mess hall, his face flustered and he panted a bit too heavily.

"Ya git eny too's der?" Ryan's accented voice had filled his ears first.

"Well, it is quite coincidental that you needed a "two" when I had just drawn it from the deck" Ronan's accusing voice was what he heard next.

"Jus' me look" Ryan smiled a toothy grin.

"Three hundred freaking years, and I still suck at this game!" Sieghart whined and looked over at the door.

"Well well-" Sieghart winked at Asin "-Looks who's back"

Ryan, Ronan and Lass, who were playing with Sieghart had looked over to Asin.

Luxus who had his arms crossed and eyes closed lazily opened his right eye to check.

Zero had not moved an inch nor bothered to look at the door, I mean come on, he's probably blind.

Though when Grandark had made quick eye movements, the masked swordsman had looked at the doorway as well.

"And it looks like we have a special guest!" Sieghart grinned ear to ear, looking at Asin's lower body "Guess ya ain't gay, boy" The immortal snickered.

Asin had been confused by this and decided to check for himself.

Well shit.

He was sporting a not-so-shy lump on his crotch area.

"Well, least we now you aren't gay" Sieghart snickered, standing up from his seat.

Asin narrowed his eyes and threw the camera at the Gladiator. Sieghart had caught it quite professionally and smiled "Good job man"

The immortal had took his seat once more. Asin rolled his eyes and sat down beside Sieghart "I was under pressure-" He said in his normally mocking voice "-I don't know if I took their pictures right"

Sieghart had smiled and clicked on a smaller square-shaped thing beside the thing he pressed on to take their pictures.

A small light had emitted from the bottom part of the camera, and the light had formed and became larger a few inches above the top part of the camera.

It had then showed the first picture he had taken, it was of Elesis.

Sieghart smiled "Aw, Red is so cute~" The Gladiator crooned "Like what ya see Ronny boy?"

The other boys had come closer to inspect the floating image, save for Luxus and Zero. Luxus, because he just didn't believe it neccessary to gawk over naked women, and Zero, well, you probably already know why.

Ronan had a small tinge of red on his cheeks, he covered half of his face with the cards he was holding "Well, she does look quite nice" His voice a tad bit more sheepish.

"Ya won't be able to please her with that kind of attitude in bed" Sieghart had said flatly, earning protests from the blue haired Knight.

Next had been Lire, Ryan had stolen a glance from the floating image but didn't show any signs of nervousness, heck he was more focused on fixing his deck rather than looking at the image of the naked elf.

Lass had eyed Asin, but the Taoist did not notice until he had looked at the Thief.

The Thief had narrowed his eyes and made an audible hmp "I have business to attend to" Lass had said flatly, making his quick escape with a small puff of smoke.

"Aw, mage girl was next" Sieghart shook his head in disapproval "Nothing to see much on Arme anyways"

"_Ronan, Ryan, Lass"_ Asin had been sensing a pattern.

"Whoa, looks like the nun isn't as underdeveloped as lil' Purple" Sieghart snickered, turning the next picture to Lime. No one had visibly changed in the room when Lime's picture was flashed "_Guess no one has their eye on her yet"_ Asin thought.

The Gladiator had laughed when he saw Amy flash on the floating screen "Man, she's more cute than sexy, eh Jin?"

Jin had covered up his eyes and proceeded to leave the mess hall "It is not a man's job to imprint the vision of the body of his love in his mind!" With his voice full of conviction, Jin had left the room.

Sieghart snickered "Is he for real?"

Jin had then quickly went inside the mess hall and stared at the picture of the Starlet for a good five seconds. As quickly as he came inside, he was gone.

Asin snickered from this "Pathetic"

When the immortal had changed the picture, all four pair of eyes had enlarged in shock.

It was Ley.

And man, was she _stunning_.

Asin had shook his head and dismissed the thought, Ryan had abandoded his cards, for without Lass, their game was good as ruined. He had then looked at the Asmodian woman and a small tinge of approval had appeared on his face. Ronan had continued to look at the picture with owlish eyes, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Sieghart however, simply laughed like an idiot.

"And Dio doesn't take _this_ seriously?" He guffawed "Is he gay or something?"

Sieghart laughed and turned to the next picture, it was Rin.

Asin's face felt hot for a sudden, but he quickly shook his head to remove the unnecessary blood flow.

"Whoa, did you tell her to pose or something?" Sieghart asked amusedly, looking over to Asin who was staring dumbfoundedly at the floating image.

The image was in full color, her white hair contrasting her brown skin. Her ample bosom and the expression she made as she stretched her limbs. She looked truly like a goddess.

Asin was snapped from his thoughts when Sieghart had snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Come on buddy" The Gladiator smiled "I'd say you have a pretty good chance with her" He smiled.

"What?" Asin narrowed his eyes, his question coated with venom.

"You two would probably look cute together" The immortal crooned, placing the camera in Ronan's hands.

"Hehe, nah" Asin smiled mockingly while shaking his head.

"Aw come on, I can be your wingman if you want" Sieghart winked at the Taoist.

"Ugh" Asin rolled his eyes before standing up, leaving the mess hall.

"Oi Luxus! Wanna see the pictures?" Was the last thing Asin heard before closing the door of the mess hall.

"_I need some sleep"_ He thought "_But I just woke up"_

"_Ugh, whatever" _Asin shrugged and continued his way towards his room.

* * *

Dio couldn't quite read his book in peace knowing that he might get associated with the others

"Your axiousness is a depressing aura" A cold voice had said from above.

Dio looked up and saw a cat-eyed glare at him "Wha?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"I suggest you get some rest, you do not look well" Mari had then nodded a farewell and left the royal library.

"Yes, some sleep would be nice" Dio shook his head, trying to remove all of these thoughts from his mind.

Dio returned the book to its proper place and exited the library, only to be halted by Mari, who was blocking the entrance.

"Err, can you kindly move?" He asked in irk, he really needed to get some sleepy time.

Mari looked over to the demon and nodded robotically "No need to concern yourself with my camera" She said from out of the blue.

Dio had raised a brow quizzically.

"I have already found it"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter!

So sorry if this went out kind of rushed, inspiration had decided to come at an ungodly hour and I did not want to lose my sudden urge to write by sleeping.

As you can see, I have already quite chosen the pairings for this series.

I will not be putting them yet in the summary, for I feel that these are just Sieghart making playful hints.

These are the following pairings:

Asin/Rin

Dio/Ley

Elesis/Ronan

Lire/Ryan

and Arme/Lass

I didn't bother putting Amy/Jin because, it's probably canon already (Well, NEAR canon... okay more like one-sided love canon)

It seems that Mari knows where here camera is, we'll find out in the next chapter how she does!

Good day and cheerio!


	7. Chapter 6 - Hide And Seek

A/N: Now, they're not called the "Chase" without some chasing yes? (Oh God, that sounded so corny)

Anyways, so sorry about the late update, I just had writer's block for a while.

Well, without further ado, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – HIDE AND SEEK**

* * *

"Oh really?" The Asmodian asked, a tinge of nervousness apparent on his voice "Where did you find it?"

"I have not found it-" Mari closed her eyes for a brief second "-I have simply found it's current location"

"I am also quite sure you know where it is" Mari said flatly, giving the demon a piercing look.

Before Dio could speak, Mari took his arm and proceeded to take him down the stairs "Haven't you already gained an earful from your previous peeping session?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I was NOT even part of their shenanigans!" Dio growled in irk "Not then, not now!"

"Well, Ley would certainly think you are, whatever the circumstances" Dio had sighed in defeat at this statment, the Ether Tech then opened the door leading to the mess hall, coming face to face with the slightly lavender haired martial artist.

Mari raised a brow at Asin, Asin blinked owlishly at the Ether Tech and Dio gave Asin a "you've-actually-gone-and-did-it" look "Good afternoon, Asin" Mari greeted, in which the Taoist replied by blinking a few more times.

"I presume you are the main character in this upcoming tragedy?" Mari had then took Asin's right hand with her vacant left hand, and continued towards the mess hall.

"Huh, these are all the pictures?" Sieghart asked, scanning through them over and over again "There wasn't a picture of Mar-" All the occupants of the mess hall had then looked over to the door suddenly opening.

It was Mari, with a terrified Dio and a traumatized looking Asin.

"Just as I thought"

* * *

The girls had finished their bath and were drying themselves up

"Say, Rin-" Arme started "-You looked like you were looking at something earlier"

Rin, who was currently drying her hair blinked at the Mage, her brain not yet quite quick at proccessing "Ah, yes" She smiled in embarrasment.

"I just happened to see this ghost-" She smiled, which lead to the horrified reactions of Arme, Lime, and Amy.

Lime and Arme hugged each other in fear "W-what did it look like?" Lime asked shakily, while Amy kept on squealing something about "Hauntings" and "Omens".

"Well, strange enough-" Rin tapped her chin lightly "-It looked a lot like Asin"

This statement had seem to calm the scared trio down, Ley on the other hand gave a small laugh "Have your eyes on the white haired boy?" She teased.

Rin felt heat creep up to her face "N-no!" She protested as she continued to dry her hair.

Ley laughed "It's alright to have crushes" The Asmodian woman started "I once had a crush on Dio when we were younger-" She shrugged and gave a sigh "-Now he's just a jerk" She said amusedly, while the other girls laughed with her.

* * *

"Ah"

"AH"

"ACHOO"

"Ugh..." Dio wiped at his nose, which earned him a laugh from Sieghart "Didn't know that demons could get a common cold"

"Shut up!" Dio snarled, irritation clear in his voice.

All the boys were seated in their respective seats, while Mari was sitting on hers "Now, give me the camera" Her icy voice cutting through the air like a dagger

"Hehe, what camera?" Sieghart grinned nervously "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"That is one of the most common lines whenever someone is lying" Mari stated flatly "Give me my camera-" She glared at the immortal "-Now"

All the boys tensed up from the sudden threatening aura coming from Mari, man they were not prepared for that.

"Fine, fine" Sieghart sighed in defeat, fetching it from one of his pockets and gave it to the Ether Tech.

Mari had then proceeded to do the same thing that Sieghart did, she had scanned through the pictures, but she seemed unphased.

"Quite nice angles you have gotten, Asin" She stated nonchalantly, the venomous aura encompassing her had disappeared outright.

"Thank... you?" That had come out more like a question, Asin thought. Because he was complemented by one of the _girls_ of taking nice pictures of her _naked friends_.

"And what did you intend to do with these?" Her question had felt like a smothering fog covering over them, only Luxus seemed unphased from this, he could care less about naked women.

"Could I leave? I had nothing to do with them anyway" Luxus stated nonchalantly before Mari gave him a nod of approval

He smirked at Dio and Sieghart and gave them a "sucker" look.

"Hey! Why let him go?" Sieghart asked confusedly "Because his statement proved true, he does not seem to have interest with any of the women here" Mari replied flatly.

"What about me?" Dio asked in disbelief "I never even wanted to join their little fiasco!"

"You are free to go" Mari said quickly "But I can not guarantee your _safety_ from Ley's lectures"

Dio blinked owlishly before grinning at Sieghart, mimicking Luxus' "sucker" look. The Asmodian then left the room, that would only make five boys in the room.

"You can go, Zero" She adressed the masked swordsman, not even bothering to look at him _"Huh, being blind actually saved ya!"_ Grandark teased. Zero had slammed Grandark's eye at the door handle "Sorry" He said flatly "_That wasn't a sincere apology boy!_"

"Now, you four" She closed the camera and placed it on the table "I suggest you prepare some kind of alibi if the other girls ever find out about this"

Asin and Ronan gulped audibly, but Sieghart smiled "How will they find out, hmm?" He gave her a challenging grin "Ya going to tell on us or something?"

"No need" Mari replied nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Sieghart raised a brow and the door suddenly opened

"Tell us what?" Elesis had come in with the other girls, excluding Ley and Lime.

Mari then threw the camera at Elesis, which she then caught it in the same fashion as Sieghart did earlier.

Unlike the boys, the girls are quite familiar with Mari's inventions, and Elesis had opened the camera with ease.

"Wait Elesis, dont!" Ronan gritted his teeth as he stood up from his chair.

"Don't what?" Elesis raised a brow at the blue-haired knight. She then blinked owlishly as she noticed that the camera wasn't in her palm anymore.

"Well, I suggest you lot run" Lass had appeared out of nowhere, taking the camera from Elesis and handing it over to Ronan.

Ronan then ran outside to the training grounds, with Sieghart following suit. Lass had disappeared in a puff of smoke and Asin ran towards the girls, maneuvering through them and going up the staircase.

Mari sighed and gestured at the others to follow her "I suggest one of you follow Asin-" She stated nonchalantly "-He's a main player in this game of hide and seek"

Arme and Amy then smiled mischievously and they linked their arms with Rin's "How about we look for him, dearie~?" Amy crooned and they continued to walk towards the large staircase, much to Rin's protests.

"This game of cat and mouse-" Mari opened the door to the training grounds, with Elesis following after her "-Has begun"

* * *

A/N: Now this one is a lot shorter than my normal works, but I hope you guys like it!

Good day and cheerio!


	8. Chapter 7 - Let The Hunt Begin

A/N: Here comes the Chase, chasing each other! (Oh God, it still sounds corny)

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – LET THE HUNT BEGIN**

* * *

Elesis and Mari had left the mess hall and proceeded to chase Ronan and Sieghart in the woods, leaving the two elves to themselves.

"What exactly happened here?" The elven woman asked Ryan, who was boredly playing with his Axe

"Eh, nothin' much-" He shrugged as he stood up from the table and lodged his Axe on the same place as he did earlier "-We had en all out broll en Asin lest"

He grinned "Den Siegart told 'im to tek potos of ye girls while ye wer all batin'"

Lire laughed and smiled at the Druid "Like what you saw?" She asked plafully.

Ryan laughed "E 'ave 'n time fer treek questions-" He then proceeded to fix some pots "Let's git lunch redy, eh?" Lire smiled and proceeded to take some ingredients from the crates.

* * *

"I am NOT prepared for this!" Ronan complained, panting slightly as he was running through the forest.

"Dude, I've got an idea!" Sieghart grinned "What we do is we split up-" He jabbed his thumb to his left and right "-And we meet back up at the castle entrance!"

Ronan nodded "_Any plan is good right now!"_ He thought as he ran the opposite direction of Sieghart, tossing the camera to the immortal in the process.

"_Heh, for some reason-_" Sieghart grinned "_-Mari seems to have placed a tracking device on this thing"_

"_Better keep this pace up_" He ran quicker, using his momentum to jump from tree to tree.

* * *

"ROOONAAAN!"

"EHHH!" Ronan screamed in terror, feeling Elesis' anger stabbing him in the back, if that were even possible.

He quickened his pace as he heard numerous tress falling down. Guess nothing gets in the way of an angry Elesis.

"COME BACK HERE!" Elesis screamed "GIVE ME THAT DAMNED CAMERA!"

"Hell Slayer!" Ronan exclaimed, summoning his Giant Armored Familiar "_That should keep her at bay!_" He smiled as he quickened his pace.

The blue haired knight stole a glance behind him, he saw his Familiar preparing an attack, which meant that Elesis was already dangerously close to him. But what he did not expect, was that his Guardian would fall in a single strike "GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

"I CAN SEE YOU, YOU BLUE HAIRED POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Elesis screamed, charging towards Ronan.

"AHHH!" Ronan ran quicker, which he was sure was just as quick as Lass "_Please be a dream! Please be a dream! Please be a dream!_" He was shook out of his thoughts when he had tripped on a large branch.

"_Oh dear_" He fell down face first, but the adrenaline in his body made him quickly try to stand up. He had effectively crawled a few inches from the branch and he laid with his back on the ground.

But alas, Elesis had already caught up to him.

"CAUGHT YA, YOU WIMP!" She lunged towards him, landing on his chest.

Ronan was about to blast her away with a Magic technique but Elesis pinned his left arm, and pushed his Sword away

"IMSOSORRYPLEASEDONTKILLMEITHADNOTHINGTODOWITHME!" He cried inaudibly.

"GRR!" Elesis growled "EEK!" Effectively shutting Ronan up.

"NOW-" She grinned at him maniacally, her flaming aura slowly dissipating "-Tell me what was in that damn camera"

Ronan shook his head violently and closed his mouth as hard as he can.

"Oh? Not going to tell me?" Ronan shook his head more violently this time.

She grinned wickedly at the blue haired knight as she moved herself lower, seating herself on his legs, but still effectively subduing his left arm "You know, this sword of mine-" She laughed "-Is really, really, really sharp"

She then laid herself on top of him and grinned sadistically. Ronan was pretty sure he should be blushing right now, but judging from the circumstances, his body is making him cry rather than bring blood to his face.

"Let me be frank-" She whispered in his ear "-You tell me what's in the camera"

"Or~" She said in a playful tone

"I'll end your bloodline right here, _right now_" She slammed her sword on the ground near the right side of his face, earning crying protests from the blue haired knight.

"OKAYILLTELLYOUEVERYTHINGJUSTDONTCASTRATEMEPLEASE! " Ronan tried to speak, but what came out was a bunch of unintelligible gibberish.

"What was that?" Elesis mocked, placing a hand behind her ear while trying to strip Ronan of his pants.

"NO WAIT!" He protested, uneffectively swatting at her arms using his only free hand "PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING" He stopped shaking his head frantically, small beads of water forming at the ends of his eyes.

"Okay, tell me then" She grinned triumphantly, crossing her arms across her armored chest.

"But-" Ronan smiled nervously "-Can you get off me first?"

* * *

Sieghart fell to the ground and started clutching his heart "Phew~!" He panted heavily, lodging his Gladius on the ground "I should NOT have jumped from tree to tree" He lied on the grass and started to regulate his breathing.

"Tired already?" Mari asked nonchalantly, stopping just a few centimeters from his face.

"Ehe" Sieghart grinned stupidly, a small sliver of drool escaping his mouth.

Mari had decided to don her Ether Tech uniform, but she had her hair done in a ponytail just like the Geas' "You are truly hopeless" She gave a small smile before kicking the Gladiator in the head.

The immortal jumped from his previous position, dodging Mari's kick and assumed a battle stance "I'm sure you're not just going to let me go, eh?" He grinned, but then that grin was wiped from his face in an instant.

Mari smiled at the Highlander, balancing his Gladius in one of her fingers "Are you sure you're even fit to fight?" She said mockingly "You were almost keeling over from exhaustion earlier"

"Alright, alright-" Sieghart raised both of his hands "-You win, I lose"

He fished out the camera out from his pockets and threw it Mari, which she catched with ease.

"So, do all your inventions have trackers or something?" He asked, sitting near the roots of a nearby tree. He placed both of his arms behind his head and crossed his legs.

Mari lodged the Gladius to his right and sat beside him "Yes, I always place trackers on all of my works-" She laughed "-For occassions just like this"

Sieghart guffawed "Well, if you place trackers on your inventions for "occassions like this"-" He grinned "-Why not just place a tracker on me?"

Mari's cheeks turned a bit pink "Well, there is no longer any need for that" She said with a tinge of mishievousness.

"Oh? Why is tha-" Sieghart then looked at her with disbelief. Standing up, he quickly tapped on every single corner of his body "WHA?!"

* * *

"And well, that's about it" Ronan chuckled nervously, feeling relieved that Elesis wasn't showing her flaming aura.

Elesis raised a brow at Ronan quizzically "You mean to tell me-" She started "-That you had this all out brawl, with me not invited, and Asin was the first to be knocked unconcious"

"Then you told him to take pictures of us using Mari's camera while we were bathing" She said in an unamused tone.

"Well, if you put it like that, yes" Ronan tried to smile, but he was on the verge of tears again.

Elesis then stood up from Ronans legs and brushed the dirt from her knees "You could've just asked me to-" She shrugged, helping the blue haired knight up "-You know..."

Ronan's face was filled with excitement "Really?!" He was swiftly punched in the face by the redhead, and she took her discarded sword and strapped in to her side.

"Ha! It's not like anyone would like a guy like you or anything..." She snorted, but her words had gone softer as they progressed.

"Pardon?" Ronan asked, his voice a bit nasal due to him massaging his nose. He also took his sword and Elesis took his left hand "It's nothing, you idiot! Now let's go look for my grandfather!"

* * *

"It's not like I don't want you guys to come with me but-" Rin started "-Mari said that only one of us should be looking for Asin"

Arme giggled "Oh, planning on having a little _alone_ time with Asin~?"

"Oh my, how scandalous~" Amy joined in.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" She protested, her face gaining a small tinge of pink.

"Maybe Mari and the others need help is what I'm trying to say" She said as she calmed herself down.

"Pff, Elesis is quicker than Lass when she's angry" Arme started "Not to mention that Mari has that rocket-thing of hers"

"But aren't we prohibited to enter the boy's dormitory?" She asked nervously, with the said destination just a few more steps from them.

"Oh come on dearie~" Amy crooned "Aren't you a little bit curious of what their rooms look like?"

"Well a little..." She sighed in defeat.

"Let's do a bit of investigating, yes?" The Starlet smiled, opening the large door leading to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

"YOU MEAN-" Sieghart looked at Mari with disbelief "-THAT YOU PLACED A TRACKER ON ME?!"

Mari did not answer his question, she just proceeded to open the camera.

When she had clicked the power button it had exploded on the spot, surprised would be an understatement.

"Wha? Whoa whoa whoa, I did nothing to that thing! I swear!" Sieghart shook his head, trying to prove his innocence.

"No, you truly did nothing to it" Mari narrowed her eyes.

"Eh? Then, who did?" Sieghart asked dumbfoundedly.

"There are three people in the Chase who are inclined in technology-" She started "-With me being the most productive"

"Then there's Lire and her magical and machine infused arrows-" She continued "-And Lass, with his traps and cloaking devices"

"So you're saying either Lire or Lass replaced it?" The immortal asked.

"No, I'm saying that Lass had managed to elude all of us" The Ether Tech finished, her voice icy as it was before.

"But that's impossible!" Sieghart said in disbelief "He took the camera from Red and gave it to Ronan in only a few seconds!"

"A few seconds is all that Lass needs"

* * *

A/N: This concludes this chapter!

I would like to point out that Ryan's "accent" doesn't sound Australian to me, judging from the fact that I don't have the slightest clue what an Australian accent sounds like, well except for "G'day mate!"

When I first read his dialogues in-game the first accent that I had thought of was "Australian"

No offense to all you Aussie readers out there (if there are any).

Anyway, how conniving Lass, and how utterly sly of you!

And if all of you are asking "If Mari was after the tracker of the camera, why did she follow Sieghart?"

The answer to that is: Sieghart has a tracker on him.

But Mari didn't even bother to differentiate Sieghart's tracker with that of the camera's.

And what will the trio find in the boys dormitory? We shall find out soon!

Good day and cheerio!


	9. Chapter 8 - Sneaky Bastard

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gentlemen!

Aaand I'm back! So sorry about the late update. Hope I didn't let you guys wait too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 ****–** SNEAKY BASTARD

* * *

Mari quickly stood up and pulled Sieghart along with her, earning crying protests from the Highlander.

"Oh come on!" Sieghart removed her hand from his wrist "I know Lass is fast-" He crossed his arms "-But he can't be _that_ fast"

"You underestimate his speed?" Mari raised a brow, a tinge of irritation in her voice

"Well, yeah!" Sieghart snorted "For the goddesses' sake Mari, he's just a boy!"

"A half-demon boy" She retorted.

"Well there's that-" Sieghart shrugged "-Only half though"

"Tsk, we're wasting time" The Ether Tech took Sieghart's wrist once more and started to run back to where they came from.

* * *

The large door leading to the boy's dormitary had lazily swung open, but what the trio had seen was something that they were not expecting.

It was Dio clutching at his sides while laughing hysterically and Luxus donning his Twin Tooth and a silky maroon bathrobe.

A silky maroon bathrobe that shone when the light from outside the door had seeped in.

"Ahahaha!" Dio continued laughing, not noticing the trio entering their teritorry "You do know that, that, robe of yours is-" He bit his lower lip, trying to supress his laughter.

"I want to take a bath" Luxus pointed his twin guns at the Asmodian, irritation clear in his face and his words.

"Go take a bath down stairs-" Dio grinned "-_My lady_"

Luxus was about to release a flurry of bullets when he had sensed three other presences enter their immediate vicinity "Oh?"

The Haros turned around to be greeted by a terrified Rin, a confused Arme, and Amy who seemed to be dazzled by his bath robe.

"May we help you?" He stated nonchalantly, sheathing his guns in the pockets of his majestic maroon robe.

"We were wondering if you saw Asin" Arme spoke, getting the gist of what the two demons were so preoccupied about earlier.

"Yes. I just saw the bastard scurry off to his room a few minutes ago" Dio growled.

"Near the bathroom" The Asmodian jerked his thumb behind him "The one on the left" He continued.

"Thanks" Arme smiled, while prompting Rin and Amy to move forward. This had proved to be difficult when Amy had resisted to move. Her eyes sparkling with wonder at the glorious silky robe.

"See?" Dio laughed "Girly as hell, my friend"

"Hmp" Luxus rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the bathroom.

"Mind telling me why you girls are here?" The Asmodian turned towards the trio, raising a brow at them.

"We're here to escort Asin" Amy chirped, finally out of her trance.

"Mari seems to want to have a word with him-" Arme continued "-I think"

Dio tensed up at this "So he ran away, eh?"

"More like wove his way through us-" Arme shrugged "-So technically, yes"

The demon guffawed "I had always known that he was insane-" He wiped a tear from his right eye "-But not to this degree"

"Good luck finding him, he's probably cowering under his sheets" Dio waved at the trio before entering his room.

Arme opened the door to Asin's room and was surprised to see no one inside. Amy had flipped the switch for the lights and looked around, but did not find the lavender haired martial artist.

"Huh, you think Dio was lying?" Arme asked no one in particular, opening the door to Asin's private lavatory.

A sudden gust of wind had startled the trio, and all eyes were sent to the door.

It was Asin, panting slightly.

The Taoist then ran away from his room only to be followed by Rin.

"Oh, didn't check behind the door-" Amy covered her mouth in an apologetic manner "-Sorry~"

Arme sighed "Let's go after the two of them"

Asin stopped near the staircase, frantically looking around for a place to hide

"Wait!" Rin called, running after the Blue Fox.

Asin quickly opened the double doors leading to the throne room and scurried inside, running towards the large ornate throne.

He quickly sat down behind the throne, his back against the cold steel.

"_Great..._"

* * *

"Well this is taking longer than I expected" Sieghart groaned.

"Come, we are almost there" Mari stated flatly.

"Phew~!" Sieghart panted "You sure you're human?" He asked teasingly "You don't seem to run out of stamina!"

Mari gave a small smile "Unlike you"

"Hey! It's not like I can just keep on goi-" The two of them were interrupted when they had reached the clearing, and a mop of pinkish-red and blue hair entered their vision.

"Ouch, got caught eh?" Sieghart grinned.

"I tripped on a branch" Ronan sighed apologetically.

"Seeing that you've been caught-" Elesis crossed her arms "-I'd like to see what's _really _inside that camera. Just to make sure that wimpy over here didn't lie to me" The red knight moved her head towards Ronan's direction.

"The camera that Sieghart had was a fake" Mari stated nonchalantly.

"Surprise!" Sieghart grinned dorkily, earning a fist to the face from Elesis.

"What do you mean it was a fake?" Elesis raised a brow.

"Do you recall when Lass took the camera from you and gave it to Ronan?" Mari started.

"Yeah, why?"

"During that short span of time-" Mari's glare had intensified "-Lass had managed to replace it with a dummy. He is most porbably tampering with my camera right now"

"What?! Then we have to find him!" Elesis growled, taking Ronan's hand and dashing towards the mess hall.

"So, what exactly will you DO to Lassy boy when we get to him?" Sieghart chuckled.

"Something that someone his age should not be seeing-" Mari turned her expretionless face towards the Gladiator, clutching ever tighter at his wrist "-Or experiencing as a matter of fact"

"Aha, you're joking right?" The Highlander laughed nervously.

"..."

"Right?"

* * *

"O! So ye new dis old Elben recipe 't eh?" Ryan smiled a toothy grin, mixing a strange orange substance in a large pot using his axe.

"My brother taught me the recipe when I was younger" Lire smiled, chopping vegetables without even looking at them.

"Den wer gonna nid more tree bark!"

The two elves turned their gazes towards the doors leading to the training grounds.

What appeared before them was a fuming Elesis and a whimpering Ronan.

"O, ei Ronan!" Ryan grinned "Guess ye di'int outrun Elesis, eh?"

Elesis pushed Ryan away "Get out of my way, tree hugger!" And kicked the door down. The two elves then heard various crashing noises and the occassional curse.

"What's 'er problem?" Ryan raised a brow at Lire, to which the Elven woman simply shrugged.

"Wow! That smells good!" Sieghart's voice echoed through the empty mess hall.

"We don't have time to eat" Mari quickened her pace.

"Oh come one! Just one bite?" The Gladiator drooled when he saw the steam coming from Ryan's pot.

Mari nodded towards the two elves, and they smiled back at her.

"Lunch will be ready in a moment" Lire said in a sing-song voice.

"But no roosh" Ryan added, grinning at the two.

The Ether tech had proceeded to follow after Elesis and Ronan, while dragging a protesting Sieghart along.

* * *

"_Great, just great..._" Asin panted slightly, taking slow breaths to regain his composure "Alright, I just need to make as little noise a possible" He said in a whisper-like voice.

"Why is that?" A monotone voice asked, making the Taoist slightly shriek from the sudden question.

He looked to his immediate left and saw Zero hugging his knees with Grandark on the ground, staring intently at Asin.

"_This boy has found out about our secret spot-_" Grandark spoke to the vagabond "-_Whilst that immortal never found us, shall we eliminate him?_"

"No" Zero replied flatly, whacking Grandark in the eye.

"Err, what?" Asin raised a brow, inching away from the masked warrior.

"I was talking to Gran" Zero replied flatly, looking in the wrong direction.

"Who?"

"Gran"

"..."

"Alright-" Asin chuckled nervously, but then a thought struck him "Hmm, could you do me a favor?"

"_A little bit of advice, don't take any favors from the psychopath that wants to kill us all-_" Grandark quipped "_-Eventually_"

Deciding to ignore his weapon, Zero smiled "What would that be?"

"_You stupid-_" Grandark was cut off when the vagabond had prompted him to shrink down. Zero had strapped Grandark at his back, ignoring the crying protests (that only HE could hear) from his weapon.

"I'd like you to go outside and ask what time it is" Asin smiled.

"What... time?" Zero tilted his head a bit sidewards.

"Yes, I have this bad sense of time actually-" He laughed "-I was hoping to know what time it was, but I'm quite fatigued. With the journey and all"

"Oh, alright" Zero nodded, standing up.

"_Why are you just following his orders? You're like a lamb to be sent to the slaughter!"_ Grandark hissed.

"I don't get it why you people dislike him so much" Zero shrugged, opening the large ornate doors.

THUD!

"Ah!" A familiar female voice entered Zero's ears and he immediately grabbed out to stop the woman's fall.

"_She's on the other side, idiot_" Grandark remarked, irritation clear in his tone.

A soft thud was heard accompanied by a hiss of pain.

"Oh" The vagabond changed the direction of his arm and helped the woman up.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly, while Zero heard the sound of what he guessed was her brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"I think I should be the one saying sorry, Ms. Rin" Zero smiled "Might I know what time it is?"

"What... time?" Rin asked dumbfoundedly "Err, I thinks it's-"

"Time to go" Asin smiled. Using Zero's head as a platform he jumped sideward, towards the boy's dormitory.

"There you are! Mari wants to spea-" Arme was cut off when Asin passed through Amy and her, quickly going inside the first room on the left.

"He just escaped from us... THRICE!" Arme shook her head in disbelief, having a newfound rage she burnt down the door in which Asin went inside into.

* * *

"Which room is Whitey in?" Elesis growled.

"The... uh... First room on the left?" Ronan shrugged, which earned him a glare from the red knight "Eek!"

The two knights advanced up the stairs, only to be greeted by something that they couldn't quite process. A confused Zero, a burnt down door, and various screams coming from the room with the burnt door.

"What in the seven hells is happening here?!" Elesis gritted her teeth, pulling Ronan along whilst charging towards the room where the screams were coming from.

As if the previous scene wasn't confusing enough, the event in front of the two knights was truly confusing. And confusing here is an understatement.

Asin was in the middle of the room, scanning for a way to elude the trio. He was about to move when a trap door had suddenly opened beneath him, successfuly confusing everyone even more.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Elesis asked in anger, her flaming aura growing every slowly.

The red knight had released her grip on Ronan, giving the blue knight a chance to escape, successfuly running away from the boys dormitory.

He was about to go downstairs when he was pushed by a rocketing Mari. Sieghart had grabbed Ronan by the cape and laughed "Oh hey there Blue! Where's Red?"

Ronan just shook his head violently and closed his lips as tightly as he can.

"HEY SHORTY! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Elesis growled at Arme, to which the purple Mage shrugged "We're just as confused as you are, so kindly calm down"

"CALM DOWN?" Elesis aura grew larger "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER THOSE TWO WHITEY'S MANAGED TO TRICK ME?!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" She screamed, slashing at the ground were Asin once stood.

"Whew~ You surely got the rage thing going, eh Red?" Sieghart grinned, catching her blade mid strike with his left hand.

"OUTTA MY WAY GRAMPS" She growled, stepping back to try and slash the ground again. Before she could even lift her sword, she had been thoroughly electrocuted, courtesy of Mari.

"Now, can some one please explain to me what had just transpired here?"

* * *

THUMP!

Asin fell rear first through the fairly long shaft that he had just fallen through.

"Where am I-" He was cut off when lights had opened. A familiar mop of white hair sat at a chair and in front of the figure was what he had assumed was a working desk.

"Oh, here so soon?" That unmistakably familiar British accent rang through Asin's ears "I was hoping that they would get here a tad bit later"

"Wha?" Asin asked dumbfoundedly. Standing up, he brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"Now all we need to do is give this back to Mari" Lass turned around, showing Asin the camera.

"That's suicide" Asin protested.

"Is it now?"

* * *

A/N: Aaand that concludes that!

I am so very sorry for the late update!

So many things to take care of, so little time to write.

Anwyays, the reason why Zero knew it was Rin is because he can at least differentiate their voices. Or Grandark tells him who the person in front of him is.

Hope you guys had a nice read!

Good day and cheerio!


	10. Chapter 9 - Oh Dear

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

Here we are again, with me not updating in over a week, huzzah!

So sorry about the late update (this is getting redundant for you guys, isn't it?)

I shall be trying my best to at least update every two(2) to three (3) days.

I hope you guys have a nice read!

Disclaimer:I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – OH DEAR**

* * *

"So, uh, let me get this straight" Asin quirked a brow.

"You took the camera from them, managed to elude us all-" He spoke in a quizzical tone "-And you just want to return it?"

"That is correct" Lass nodded, tossing the camera in the air and catching it with ease.

"And this isn't suicide... how?" The Taoist insisted on the question.

"Because-" Lass smirked, placing the camera inside his right pocket "-This _never_ happened"

"Wha?"

THUD!

* * *

"_Ei_"

"_Ye sure e's not ded?_"

"_Well, he WAS just alive a few hours ago"_

"_Maybe he died whul sleepin'?_"

"_Hmm, that could be a possibility_"

"Wha...?"

"_O, der we go, e's aweek noo"_

"Ack, who are you... people?"

"_Asin_"

"_Asin!_"

"Huh...?"

"_It's time to..._"

"Time to... what?"

"_Agh, joost give 'im e gud mornin' slap-!"_

WHACK!

"AHHH!" Asin screamed while sitting up from his bed, gingerly caressing his right cheek.

"Gud mornin'!" Ryan grinned, standing up from Asin's bed.

"Lunch is ready and you're the only one who wasn't at the mess hall" Ronan smiled "So we took the liberty of waking you up"

"Ehh, what?" Asin blinked owlishly at the two.

"Y'know, we shoodav joost let 'im slip" Ryan turned over to Ronan "Look at 'im, e's a total mess!"

"He wouldn't be like that if you hadn't _slapped_ him" Ronan retorted.

"Well, den der's dat" Ryan shrugged.

" 'Nways, loonch is ready" The elf smiled towards Asin "It's delicious Elben stew!"

"Uhh, okay..." Asin rubbed at his eyes, looking deep in thought.

"We'll wait for you downstairs" Ronan left the room who was shortly followed by Ryan.

Asin blinked a few times, blankly staring at his slightly open door. He stared at his right arm and clenched it into a fist "_Was that whole thing... a dream?_"

Vivid images flooded Asin's mind, from burnt down doors, cameras, trap doors and naked bodies.

Naked _female_ bodies.

He felt his face heating up a bit and quickly shook his head in response.

"I need to clear my head" He stood up from the bed, and entered the corridor of the male dormitory.

The Taoist quickly glanced to the end of the hall, more specifically at the first door to the left. Much to his surprise, it was still there, _not_ burnt one bit.

He went near it and cautiously placed his hand on the wood, hesitating to place his hand for a split second. Asin breathed heavily and placed his right hand, feeling the familiar sensation of wood, he sighed. But what that sigh signified, he himself did not know.

He trudged down the stairs, his thoughts slowing his pace. The Taoist was quite sure that all of that early morning madness wasn't _just_ a dream. He pushed open the door leading to the hall that lead to the mess hall.

Having this ominous feeling, he slowly approached the large door that lead to their dining hall, as if it were a beast. He audibly gulped and steeled himself for the worst.

Upon opening the doors his senses of hearing, smelling and sight had been filled with a cacophony of different sensations. He was greeted with the Chasers gleefully eating away at their respective seats. With Zero eating peacefully to himself. Arme, Amy and Lime had been animatedly talking while talking small amounts of food to their mouths whilst Jin dreamily watched Amy eat. Ronan reprimanding Sieghart to get off the table while he was making kissing noises towards Elesis, to which the red knight replied with curses and punches. Lire and Ryan cooking more of their native stew (while Ryan was sneakily drinking away while Lire wasn't looking). Dio glaring daggers towards Ley, who was for the first in a while, eating with the rest of the Chasers. She looked quite amused while Jeeves proceeded to serve her food. Rin was looking astonished at the contraption that spoon fed Mari while she was reading a book, it had even skillfully caught a drop of stew that would have fell on her book. The Haros brothers were eating silently, mimicking Zero. When Asin had entered the room only one pair of eyes fell upon him.

Lass.

As soon as the Taoist had noticed that he was being observed, he quickly raised a questioning brow at the Half-demon, to which Lass just replied with a cheeky smirk.

Asin sat down at his chair and fiddled at his thumbs, everything about this scenario was wrong. He knew that what had happened earlier this morning wasn't a dream, judging from Lass' smug expression when he had entered the room.

Ryan and Lire had greeted him when he sat down, the elven woman had then proceeded to pour him a bowl and gave it to Ryan. The Druid placed half a loaf of bread beside the bowl and placed it in front of Asin. He could've sworn he heard the others greet him too, but due to all that had happened he was temporarily deaf from the sudden change of events.

The Taoist blankly stared at his stew, not even bothering to move it, he was shook out of his thoughts when Sieghart had nudged his right shoulder. Asin blankly looked over to his right. He saw the immortal don a smirk, and when the Gladiator had snapped his fingers, Asin was brought back to his senses.

"Good job, bud" The immortal grinned, giving Asin a thumb's up.

He shook his head frantically and looked around the room. Due to his shock he had not even touched his food that was right in front of him, how much more about his surroundings?

The only occupants of the mess hall were the males, and Ronan and Ryan were cleaning up.

Asin massaged his temples "Alright, what just happened?" His voice apparent with exasperation, also with a small tinge of irritation.

"Amnesia potion" Lass butted in, still drinking the stew from his spoon in modest amounts.

"And it's permanent-" Sieghart nodded his head happily "-It means we're all good"

"And I was out cold-" Asin raised a brow "-For how long?"

Ryan laughed "For aboot en hour or soo"

"Sleeping potion" Lass' voice had sounded more smug this time.

"What a surprise-" Asin rolled his eyes "-What else do you have, height increasing potions?"

"Haha, very funny" Lass did the eye rolling this time.

"Now that's the Asin we know!" Sieghart smiled, slapping the Taoist at the back.

"Truth be told-" Dio snorted "-He was quite the handful"

"Ha, like you could've done any better" Sieghart taunted.

"Oh, I could have-" Dio narrowed his eyes "-I wouldn't blindly charge at a mission without knowing everything, and I mean _everything_ there is to know about it"

"Unlike some boorish barbarian that I know of" Dio smirked.

"Psh, you just wanted to see Ley naked" The immortal raised his brows suggestively.

"We've already established this-" Dio placed his right palm at his face and slowly let it slide down "-I am not interseted in her naked body, however appealing"

"Yeah, you aren't interested in it-" The Gladiator suppressed a chuckled "You'd rather ravage it, would ya?"

Dio gritted his teeth and a purple aura emanated from him.

"Oh, you wanna have a go?" Sieghart confidently taunted, emanating a blackish-purple aura of his own.

"Settle down you two" Luxus said calmly, unsheathing his Twin Tooth just in case.

"Don't you dare have a brawl inside of here!" Ronan narrowed his eyes at the three, his tone of voice akin to that of a reprimanding mother.

"But-" Sieghart was cut off when Ronan crossed his arms "-Bah, fine" The Gladiator rubbed the back of his head while his aura dissipated. Dio in turn sighed and his aura vanished as well.

"I bet you're quite curious to what had happened earlier, yes?" Lass' voice rung through their ears, and they all knew that he was talking to a certain Taoist.

"Let's have a recap, shall we?" Lass smiled, placing his spoon inside of the now empty bowl.

Ryan chuckled and sat down on one of the vacant chairs whilst Ronan sighed in disbelief and continued in washing the dishes "Oh dear"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter in another... CLIFFHANGER!

Truth be told, I enjoy making cliffhangers (though I'm sure some of you guys probably detest me because of that. So, mwaha!)

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Good day and cheerio!


	11. Chapter 10 - Recap Rowdiness

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

As promised, I shall be updating much more often now, so I hope you're all itching to know what happens next!

Hope you guys have a good read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, the company KoG does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – RECAP ROWDINESS**

* * *

"I take it that you are curious to what had happened earlier, yes?" Lass smirked, repeating his question. Asin was about to speak but Lass cut him off "Let us start then"

* * *

THUD

"That should do the trick" Lass said in a sing-song voice, he pocketed the empty syringe that he had just used on the Taoist. He then proceeded to pick Asin up from the floor and placed him on his right shoulder. The Thief went to the spot where Asin had fell and tapped his foot three times, prompting the ground beneath him to go up.

The platform underneath the half-demon had risen at a slow pace and he smirked. Lass placed a mask on his face and took out a vial of green liquid. After a few seconds he had began to see light seeping through the tiny cracks from the floorboards "_Time to execute_"

The ground rumbled beneath the Chasers and they all stopped mid-conversation. The rumbling had woken Elesis up, to which the Red Knight had violently stood up and assumed a battle stance.

"What was that?" Arme inquired, looking more curious than scared.

Sieghart laughed and covered his nose and mouth with his jacket sleeve while Ronan covered his lower face with both of his hands, frantically taking large breaths.

"What in the seven bloody hells are you two doing?!" Elesis asked in irk, but she turned around when she had felt another presence.

"Greetings" Lass' voice sounded softer and it had come out like an echo due to the mask "I presume that you are all looking for me?" He smiled, the Chasers all deduced, judging from the tone of his voice.

"Okay Whitey-" Elesis growled "-You better give me the camera or you'll be in a world of hurt!" She threatened, raising her sword towards Lass.

"No need for violence" He chuckled, throwing the vial containing the green liquid to the ground, the liquid had quickly evaporated into a mist like substance.

"Wha?!" Elesis sniffed at the air, which proved to be the wrong thing to do. After a few seconds she had dropped to the floor, completely uncoscious once more. Amy and Rin followed suit, fainting from the strange gas that had encompassed the Thief's room.

"Elesis! Amy! Rin!" Arme screamed in shock, silently asking Lass why he had done such a thing. The last thing that the Purple Magician had remembered was the faint chuckle coming from the masked half-demon.

"I suppose that you have not thought that far yet have you?" Mari asked coldly, mechanical hands placing a breathing mask of some sort on her lower face.

"Truth be told, yes" Lass shrugged, placing Asin on his bed.

"Ha-" The Ether Tech snorted "-Then I suppose the most practical reason was to wipe their memories"

"That is also correct" Lass shuffled through his pockets and found the camera. He had then took off the mask and smiled, throwing the camera towards Mari.

"Let's just say that I have found interesting... _things_-" The half-demon smirked "-Rather than the pictures that our dear Taoist here had just taken in that contraption of yours. So I take it that we are even, yes?"

Mari had visibly cringed at this and sighed in defeat "Tch, fine"

The Thief smiled cheekily "Then I hope that we can all just forget this little fiasco" He had lifted Asin from his bed and left the room, the familiar creaking of a door entered the three concious Chaser's ears.

Sieghart removed his jacket sleeve from his face and raised a brow at Mari "What things?"

The Ether Tech stood motionless for a good minute before she turned around, flustered and looking down.

"Err" The gladiator was about to speak but he was cut off when Mari had activated her rocket and flew downstairs.

"..."

"Now this just makes me more curious 'bout that thing"

* * *

"So, you just drugged four girls and blackmailed another one?" Asin raised his brow nervously, and they say HE was insane.

"In a sense, yes" Lass shrugged, his voice had a small tinge of contentedness.

"Talking about blackmail-" Sieghart turned around to face Lass instead "-What WAS inside the camera, save for the pictures that Asin took"

Lass had made a audible 'Pfft' sound as he covered his mouth "I'd rather not-"

"Come on man, I'm dyin' to know what else is in that thing!" Sieghart pleaded.

"Certain escapades of an undying man and a princess" Lass smirked before he had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wha?" Sieghart stared dumbfoundedly at the smoke "Damn it!" He screamed at the air "I'll found out sooner or later, ya cheeky brat!"

"So, uh, how did you fix the door?" Asin raised a question.

"I fixed 't" Ryan grinned while pointing a thumb towards himself.

"And the girls...?" The Taoist continued.

"Oh, we had placed them on their beds-" Ronan smiled "-In their respective rooms, of course"

Sieghart stood up from his seat and placed his arm over Ronan's shoulder "So, tell me boy"

The Blue Knight had audibly gulped "Yes?"

"Did ya shuffle through Red's clothes or somethin'?" The immortal grinned "Bet ya were dissapointed 'bout her cup siz-"

"NO!" Ronan protested, his face as red as Elesis' armor.

"No what?" Sieghart continued to tease.

"I didn't shuffle through her clothes-" The Magic Knight smiled nervously "-I s-simply placed her on her bed and left!"

"Ya sure you didn't touch her while she was unconcio-"

"Quite the perverted conversation you two are having there" Dio growled, finishing the last parts of his stew.

"Not to mention that she's your own flesh and blood-" The demon stood up "-Have you no shame?"

"What? Did my "perverted" talk remind you of Ley again?" The Highlander grinned cheekily, removing his arm from Ronan's shoulder, to which the Blue Knight had visibly relaxed.

"We're having this conversation... AGAIN!?" Dio rolled his eyes "As much as she has the same amount of summoned creatures as the articles of clothing on her body, she is a very respectable woman"

"Whoa, buddy-" Sieghart chuckled "Did ya just, like, stood up for her or somethin'?"

"That is truly astonishing-" A familiar voice rang through their ears "-Especially coming from you, Master Dio"

Jeeves had entered the room, his prim and proper aura slowly emanating from his erect posture "The mistress wishes to speak with you"

Sieghart had suppressed a laugh and nudged the demon with his shoulder "Now's your chance buddy, ya might finally get to-"

"Shut it" Dio growled, his voice flowing with venom "Tell her I shall be arriving in a few moments"

Jeeves had bowed and closed the doors, still maintaining his graceful attitude.

"I have had enough of your folly!" Dio narrowed his eyes at the Gladiator.

"Sure man-" Sieghart smiled cheekily and shrugged "Ya better not let her wait too long-"

Dio 'Tch'd' and proceeded to leave the room.

"-Or else she'd not be in the mood anymore when ya get there" The immortal continued, and dodged a purple ball of flame from the demon.

"Have a good time, bud!" The Highlander sneered while waving mockily as Dio's figure had gradually became smaller.

Asin sighed as he started eating "_I still have a bad feeling about this..._"

* * *

A/N: Sadly enough, this chapter doesn't end with a cliffhanger. Oh, woe to me!

But the part about Dio is kind of cliffhanger-y, yes?

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!

Good day and cheerio!


End file.
